They should have never met (FanaticVladimir)
by VladimirVampier
Summary: This is a story about my friend FanaticFangurl on DA and me :) The wall-flower and the popular girl meet and become the best of friends :)
1. Chapter 1

They should have never met..

She was beautiful, from the inside and the outside, the popular girl in class. Her long brown hair swaying in the wind. Her brown eyes sparkling. A smile always on her lips.  
What was not to love about Maya? Everybody liked her, she was really nice and never judged anybody, everybody wanted to be her friend, she was a good listener and always comforted everybody. She was everybody's favorite. She always sat in the front of the class, paying attention and writing notes. She only never looked at the back of the class.

Chris on the other hand.. She was quite, never said a word, forgotten and ignored. She was the opposite of Maya, she was not popular, nor smiling all the time. Everybody had kind of forgotten she was there. Sitting in the back of the class. Her blonde hair long and always in a ponytail. Her blue eyes watching everybody. Nobody ever talked to her, nor acknowledged her. She didn't get bullied, no, she was to invisible to the rest. Sometimes she would smile, thinking about something nice, but nobody ever saw..

Maya smiled as she got handed an invitation to yet another party. "I'll try to be there," she said, making the other smile," But I can't promise!" She put the card in her schoolbag. The bell rang and she walked outside the classroom. She sighed as a horde of people followed her, all talking to her, asking her if she wanted to lunch with them. She politely refused all invitations for lunch, she wanted to be alone for a bit. As soon as the staircase was in sight, Maya fled to the top of the stairs, leaving the others behind. The stairs lead to the rooftop. Maya opened the door to the roof. Not many people knew of this place and she was one of them. Curious as she was, she peeked along the door. Her eyes widened.

Chris waited until everybody was out of the classroom before leaving herself. She sighed to herself. Usual spot for me, she thought, alone… She walked past the large group surrounding the popular girl. She got quickly to her spot, enjoying the sunlight that stroke her face. She dropped her bag on the ground and sat down on the ground. She leaned back to the fence, closing her eyes. Time passed by as she enjoyed the sunlight and the slight breeze. She opened her eyes as soon as she heard the door open. Who is that? She thought, nobody knows of this place. Her eyes widened as she saw the pretty face of Maya, the popular girl from her class. She blushed and quickly stood up. She was not planning on sitting here. I'm socially awkward, she thought, I can't handle this!

"Oh no!" Maya quickly said, as Chris stood up," Please! Sit, I didn't mean to disturb you." Chris stood there, very insecure and unsure of what to say. Maya walked towards her and sat down, next to the spot Chris sat a second ago. "Would you like to have lunch with me?" Maya asked, smiling brightly at Chris. Chris blush intensified and she sat down. She just stared at Maya, as she pulled out her lunchbox. "It's nice weather, don't you think?" Maya asked, trying to start a conversation. Chris nodded, taking a bite out of her chicken sandwich. It was silent for a while, both girls eating their lunch.

"Why are you even talking to me?" Chris asked, staring at the ladybug who had decided to sit on her knee. Maya almost chocked on her drink as she heard those words. "Why not?" she asked, unsure. "Because…you're popular and I'm obviously not.." Chris said. "Even if I am, why wouldn't I want to talk to you?" Maya smiled at her," You seem nice." Chris looked shocked at her. Maya just smiled. The school bell rang and Maya stood up. "I'll see you around." Chris nodded. Maya walked to the door, looked back and waved at Chris. As she walked down the stairs, she suddenly realized something. She never asked her name…


	2. Chapter 2

Chris smiled to herself as she woke up. She had a wonderful dream. Maya, THE popular girl in her class, had lunched with her. She sat next to Chris and had actually talked to her. Chris' smile didn't falter as she made her way to school. She only wondered if it had been a dream..or had it really happened? She was a bit confused, but felt happy none the less.

Maya had been at school early, she didn't want to risk the chance of missing the girl. She wanted to ask her name. She had this strong feeling that told her to get to know the girl better. So she was planning to do just that. As soon as she saw the familiar blond ponytail enter the school building, she walked towards her. "Hey!" she greeted, smiling brightly. It seemed that she had startled the girl, as she slightly jumped backwards and stared wide-eyed at Maya. "Hey me?" she asked. "Yeah, you," Maya said, laughing slightly. "So the lunch wasn't a dream?" the girl asked. Maya looked confused at her for a moment, before laughing out loud. "No!" she said," But eh…what's your name?" Maya was shocked by the reaction she got. "Well," the girl said, a bit sad," Of course you wouldn't have know my name..I mean..I'm not popular like you. Everybody knows your name." She emphasized the word 'everybody'. Maya looked shocked at her. "Oh, oh shit," the girl said quickly, realizing what she had said," I didn't mean it like that!" She made some hand gestures and then stroke her neck. "My name's Chris," she sighed," I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Maya said," I'm sorry too. You're in my class, so I should have known your name." Chris nodded. "I'm Maya," Maya said and smiled at Chris. "Yeah, I know," Chris said. Maya looked confused at her. "Everybody shouts your name and stuff," Chris said, laughing slightly," To get your attention and all." Maya seemed to realize what Chris had meant and began to laugh. "You're right," she said," And.." Chris stopped laughing. "You should smile more," Maya said," Makes you look pretty." Chris blushed heavily.

Maya walked along side Chris, to their first class, biology. They talked a bit, mostly about school and lunch. "Lunch is my favorite subject," Chris said, nodding seriously. Maya laughed, she already liked Chris. Chris grinned at her. "You knew you were so funny," Maya said. Chris shrugged. "Not much people, they don't exactly pay attention to me," Chris said. "They pay attention to me, all. The. Time." Maya said," It's not even funny anymore." Chris laid a hand on her shoulder in sympathy. They arrived at the classroom, the door already open. They greeted the teacher as they walked in. Chris went to sit down on her usual place, in the back of the class where nobody would notice her. Chris fully expected Maya to sit at her usual spot in the front of the class. But Maya had other plans in mind.

Chris thought she had seen everything, every little miracle and all the surprising things. But nooooooooo, she did not see this coming. Maya went to sit down next to her. She was already unpacking her stuff, while Chris just stared at her, mouth agape. "What are you…doing?" Chris asked. "I'm searching for my Biology book," Maya said, fatter-of-factly," Guess I've forgotten it at home." Chris shook her head and wanted to say something, but the teacher spoke up:"Silence now, I want to start the class." "No, I mean," Chris whispered," Why are you sitting here, next to me?" Maya looked at her. "Why not?"

Maya smiled at Chris. "Can I borrow your book?" Chris finally closed her mouth and shove the book in the centre of the tables. The rest of the class was staring at the duo. Some were jealous, some looked angry even and others were just confused. The teacher didn't even seem to notice as he continued teaching.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to Game on! Chapter 3!**

Where was Cry? Pewdie paced through the living room. He was worried sick. He knew that what he'd done was mean and wrong. He was just so angry, at Cry who seemed almost happy with his break-up and then living together, at Marzia for finding somebody else to be happy with, but mostly at himself. He had ruined a great relationship and now he had hurt one of his best friend, who ran away. "I'm so sorry, Cry," Pewdie whispered. He stopped with pacing and walked out of the house. He was determined to find Cry and make things right. I'm going to find you and I'll make it up to you."

Cry's tongue stuck out of his mouth, he was so concentrated. Ken was beating him at Call of Duty: Black ops 2, at least it looked like it, until Cry used a air attack and murdered Ken's character winning the round. "Not fair!" Ken shouted while throwing away his controller. They were sitting on the ground in front of the TV. Cry laughed evil-like at Ken's lost. Ken turned towards Cry. "Yeah," he said, closing in on Cry," you keep laughing." Suddenly Ken started to tickle Cry's side. Cry laughed hard, he was quite ticklish. Cry gasped for breath and fell on his back on the floor. "K-Ke- haha- st-st-hahahaha-stop!" Ken leaned over Cry, tickling him harder. "You want me to stop?" Ken asked in his extra low voice," Are you sure?" Cry tried to push Ken's hands away," Y-Yes!" His belly began to hurt from all the laughing. He finally had Ken's hands in his grip. Yanking Ken's hands away from his belly to above his head, causing Ken to almost fall on top of Cry. Their faces where inches apart. Cry began to blush slightly. Ken's eyes went from big and full of surprise to a soft glance. "Ken?" Cry asked softly. "Are you happy, Cry?" Ken asked suddenly. "Yes, I have a nice house in a great place and I make enough money for a living," Cry began to say. Ken silenced him with his hand for Cry's mouth. "Are you happy?" Ken asked again," now?" Cry nodded. "I'm having the time of my life now," Cry murmured from behind Ken's hand," with my best friend." Ken nodded," Good." He took his hand away and helped Cry into a sitting position. Cry found his arms full of Ken. He happily hugged back. "Wanna get some pizza?" Ken asked. "Yeah, that would be great," Cry said, patting Ken's back. "We'll have to go to the ground floor mall to get some," Ken said, letting go. Cry actually felt sad when Ken let go. His stomach began to feel weird. "I know how much you like pepperoni-pizza," Ken winked at him. Cry's belly began to..flutter? Cry was confused by his feelings. Ken helped him stand up and walked to the hallway. "You coming or what?" Ken asked. Cry stood still for a moment, looking at his hand where Ken had touched him. "Yeah," Cry said, smiling brightly," I'm coming." He walked towards Ken and took his hand again. It was odd, but it felt so nice. Ken's warmth radiating from his body. A big smile could be seen on Ken's face. It didn't seem to bother Ken to hold hands. Ken squeezed Cry's hand softly. Cry returned the gesture. They walked down the big stairs to the ground floor of the big fancy hotel. They earned some looks and stares from other people, but both man didn't mind and continued their way. They arrived in the small grocery store. "I believe the pizza is in the back," Ken said, pointing in a certain direction," You go find us pizza, I've gotta do some more shopping." "Okay," Cry said and walked in the pointed direction. Ken quickly found his other grocery's, a bread and some eggs. He looked for Cry and found him with his upper body in the freezer. "I found it!" Cry yelled," the last pepperoni!" Ken laughed as he saw Cry climb out of the freezer with two pizza boxes in his hands, while he walked to the counter. He put his bread and eggs on the counter, waiting for Cry. "So," the young counter lady smiled and asked," How long have you two been in an relationship?" Ken looked at her in shock. Suddenly realization hit him. He laughed and said," Cry and I aren't in an relationship." "Oh, I'm truly sorry," the counter lady said," You two just seemed so happy and you were holding hands." "It's okay," Ken said," I understand. He just needed some support." The counter lady smiled heartily at him. "Here they are," Cry said, putting the pizza´s on the counter. The lady quickly scanned the products and Ken paid for them. They said goodbye and walked back to the stairs. "What where you talking about?" Cry asked as he took hold of Ken´s hand. "Oh, nothing," Ken said, laughing softly," She thought we were dating." Cry stopped dead in his tracks. " She did?" "Yeah," Ken said. Cry took his hand out of Ken´s grip. "I told her it was alright and that we weren´t dating," Ken said. He took hold of Cry´s hand so he couldn´t pull back. Cry stared at their intertwined fingers. "I like you, Cry.." Ken said," You´re a really good friend." Cry´s heart jumped when Ken said those words. "Yeah," Cry said and tightened his grip on Ken´s hand," I really like you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Chris was very nervous. She had texted Maya to not bring lunch, since she had made them some. She hoped that Maya liked it. "Heey!" Maya said happily as soon as she sat down next to Chris. They were on the roof once again. Chris shove the lunch-box in Maya's lap and blushed heavily. "I hope you like it," Chris mumbled. Maya stared surprised at the lunch-box in her lap, then to Chris and back to the lunch-box. "Aww," Maya said, hugging Chris close," That's so sweet of you! Thank you!" Chris chuckled," You haven't had a bite yet." "Doesn't matter," Maya said," I'm already sure it's yummy." She opened the lunch-box and took out a sandwich. She took a bite and took a moment to taste it. "Hmmm," she said seriously," This is really good. Chickeeeeen~" Chris smiled," Glad you like it." She took a bite out of her own sandwich. "The other's a weird cucumber salad kind of thing," Chris said with a full mouth. Maya looked at Chris, she felt so honored. Chris had actually taken the time to made her lunch. She blushed a bit. "I kind of…made it myself…the cucumber salad that is.." Chris said softly. Maya felt a warm feeling buzz in her belly. Her face getting redder. "You…did this…for me?" she asked, she couldn't believe it. Chris began to blush even more, if that is possible, and nodded. Maya hugged her, pushing her head in the crook of Chris' neck. "Nobody's ever done that for me," Maya said. Chris ruffled Maya's hair affectionately. "Why not?" she asked," You deserve it." Maya sighed content. "Hey," Chris said, falling still for a moment," Wanna hang out tonight?" Maya nodded. She'd love to hang out with her best friend.

Chris was running around in the kitchen, working on top speed. She let out a deep sigh as she closed the oven. She baked a cake that took over an hour in the oven. Then she would put frosting on it and decorate it. She hoped Maya would like it. She had asked Maya if she wanted to go to the cinema and watch Frozen. Maya had been excited for the movie to come out all week! So yeah, Maya had said yes and they'd agree that they would hang out at Chris' place after the movie and they would have a sleep over. Chris felt a bit warm on the inside. The mere thought of Maya sleeping in her house made her blush. She had already spreads the air mattresses and sleeping bags in place. She went to read a book and wait until the cake was ready to get decorated.

Maya was sprinting towards Chris' house, the air had turned dark and it began to rain. She huffed as she stepped on the front porch on Chris' house and rang the bell. She had brought some drinks and a bag of chips. She also had a box of chocolates, just for Chris, because she had been so terribly sweet for making her lunch. Thinking about it, Maya blushed a little. "Oh," Chris said, as she opened the door," Come in, quickly! Before you get seriously wet." Maya stepped into the house, shaking a bit. "Just hang your coat on the hangers and I'll get you some tea." Chris said, hurrying to the kitchen. Maya did as she was told and went into the living room. It was a bit small, but cozy. Chris returned quickly with a cup of steaming hot tea. She gave it to Maya with a smile on her face. She went to sit down next to Maya, but a ping from the kitchen distracted her. "One sec," Chris said and walked back into the kitchen. "You can watch some TV if you want to," Chris' voice sounded from the kitchen," this might take a while.." Maya looked for the remote control. Soon she had spotted it beside the TV on the cupboard. She turned on the TV and zapped for a while. She settled on watching a detective. Chris emerged from the kitchen. "Hey," she said, hiding something behind her back," I made you something." Maya turned towards Chris, giving her her undivided attention. Chris held out the cake, showing it to Maya. Maya looked stunned. She looked from the cake to Chris and back to the cake. "Really?" Maya asked, her heart swelled with love," That's too much! I can't accept this!" Chris laughed," Well, you kinda have to, I'm not going to eat it on my own." Maya stood up and pulled Chris in for a hug. She had the feeling she could kiss Chris, she was just too sweet! "Thank you so much," Maya said," And the answers yes." Chris looked a bit confused before realization hit her and she laughed. The cake had writing on it, saying: Do you wanna be my best friend? "I brought some stuff," Maya said, pointing out the things she had carried with her. "Ooooh, Cherry Coca-Cola," Chris said, whistling," Yummy!" "But, we'll have to wait till after the movie, it's almost time!" Maya said, looking at the clock. Chris nodded and went to set aside the cake. They made themselves ready to go to the movie. Zipping up their coats and putting on their shoes, they stepped outside. Maya put her arm in Chris' and sort of skipped over the sidewalk. Chris laughed as she was pulled along. Maya sure was excited for the movie.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know," Maya said. She and Chris were walking back from the cinema to Chris' house. It was dark outside and just a bit cold. "You kind of remind me of Elsa," Maya said, thinking. "Oh yeah?" Chris asked, one eyebrow cocked," Why's that?" Maya hummed," Well, to start, you're blond." Chris nodded. "You have blue eyes," Maya continued," You like the color blue and you're always cold." Chris stopped in her track," Am not!" "Am!" Maya said, laughing," Your hands are always cold!" Chris chuckled," You're right." They walked further in silence. "But," Chris suddenly said," I can't sing that well, have no ice-powers etc." Maya laughed and said," Who cares? You're just as caring and sweet as Elsa." Chris hugged Maya's arms as a sign of appreciation. "So, who do you look like?" Chris asked," Olaf?" Chris began to abruptly laugh as she watched Maya horrid expression. "I mean," Maya says," he's cute and all-" "Just like you." "-and he's funny and stuff, but no. I'm no Ola- Wait a sec!" Maya stopped, pulling her arm from Chris' and stared at her. Chris looked confused back at her. "Did you just call me cute?!" Chris chuckled," Yes, that I did. So what?" Maya just stared at her in shock. "You are cute, just so you know," Chris said and began to walk again. Maya, who had froze at the compliment, caught up to her. The rest of the walk was in silence. No awkward silence, but content silence. Both having a slight red color on their cheeks.

"And then Kristoff was all like: My name's Kristoff!" Maya laughed after saying that. Chris almost rolled of the couch from laughing. "Yeah," Chris said after calming down," It was a really good movie." Maya nodded. "I think, by the way," Chris said," that you look like Anna. Sweet, caring, just a bit too nice and naïve, and over-all great to be around." Maya hugged Chris. "Thanks." Chris nodded," Wanna watch a movie?" "Sure, what movie?" "I've got a lot of Marvel movies, ooh and Transformers," Chris said. "You're funny," Maya said. "That's a no for Transformers?" Chris asked with puppy-dog-eyes. Maya shrugged an chuckled," Marvel?" Chris smiled," Wanna watch a X-men movie?" "Sure, which one though?" Maya asked. "First-class?" Maya nodded," Sounds good."

A bit into the movie, Maya remembered she had something to give to Chris. They had eating a big piece of cake and drank the Coca-cola. "Hey," Maya said, getting Chris' attention," I've got something for you." She rumbled through her bag at the side of the couch. She pulled out the heart-shaped chocolate-box. "here," she said and gave it to Chris. Chris looked at the box of chocolates and smiled. "thank you," she said, then her smile turned devilish," Wanna eat them all?" Maya laughed loudly and nodded. "Of course!"

"Sooo," Chris asked," Who's your favorite character?" Maya shrugged," I dunno. I like them all." "That's not fair," Chris laughed," Mine's Logan, aka the Wolverine. Though, I like Nightcrawler and Gambit too." She smiled. "Hey," Maya said," You know.." She trailed off, unsure of what she wanted say herself. Chris turned towards her," Yes?" "I've..never had a friend like you before," Maya said, blushing," Thank you for being my friend.." Chris blinked comically. "Really?" she asked," But how? You're so popular and stuff." Maya shrugged," I didn't feel attracted to them, like I am to you." "Well," Chris said, leaning back to the back of the couch," If somebody came up to me and told me you were going to be my best friend, I would've called them crazy and send them to the mental-hospital." Maya looked suspired at her," why so?" "It's just…" Chris sighed," Nobody ever acknowledged me, let alone talked to me, how was I supposed to know that the most popular girl from class would become my friend?" Maya sighed and hugged Chris close. "I'm so happy I saw you on that roof and talked to you." Chris nodded. "What would've happened if I had just..walked away?" Maya asked. "Or if I had ran away, like I kinda wanted to do then," Chris laughed. Maya was smothering her with her arms, but she didn't mind. At all. She liked being so close to Maya. "I'm so happy with you," Maya said," I'm always looking forward to see you gain and talk and chat with you." "Me too," Chris said," you make me smile." Chris looked up at Maya. Their eyes met and they smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Chris, Chris, Chris!" Maya shouted, running towards Chris. Chris, who sat in the windowsill, looked up from her textbook. /she was waiting for the teacher to arrive. He was late once again. "Yes?" she asked curious. Maya opened her bag back and pulled out a paper. She gave the paper to Chris. "there you go," she sing-sang. Chris rolled out the paper and looked at it. It was a drawing, at the bottom of the page were two figures. One looked a lot like Anna from Frozen, but only mixed with features from Maya. The other looked a lot like Elsa, but there were thing that reminded her of….herself? Maya had drawn her as Anna and Chris as Elsa making a Olaf-looking-snowman. Chris smiled fondly and pulled Maya in for a hug. "Thank you," she said," It's beautiful." Maya smiled back and hugged Chris closer. "See ya at lunch?" Maya asked as she pulled away. Chris nodded," Yeah." Maya smiled and went to her own class-room. Skipping down the hall, looking like a little schoolgirl.

"Do you look forward to prom?" Chris asked Maya. They were sitting in the sun. Maya opened her eyes and looked at Chris. "Not really," she sighed," I mean. I like prom and dresses, but I don't want to go with any of the boys here on school. And to go alone? …not really." Chris nodded and closed her eyes," The boys are so immature in this school. Especially in our class." The girl snickered. They sat in silence before it was broken by a sigh leaving Maya's lips. "I actually was looking forward to it..I have seen so much beautiful dresses and I really want one, but if there's no occasion, it has no use.." Chris opened her eyes and looked at Maya's sun-stroked face. "But yeah..dresses and food." "Food?" "Yes, food," Maya laughed softly," They always have delicious food at proms." Both of them laughed. A little plan formed in Chris' mind, as Maya sat unknowingly to what was bound to happen.

Chris handed the money to the friendly-looking cashier. "Are they for someone special?" the old man asked laughing. "Oh yes," Chris said, looking at the blood-red roses she just bought," They're for someone really special and dear to my heart." The old man smiled brightly and wished Chris a good day. She laughed, _the old man has no idea_, she thought. She walked with the roses towards the school building. She felt excited and nervous at the same time. _If only she says yes.._

Maya was waiting on the rooftop of the school building. It was a Saturday, but the janitor had let her in. She had received a text from Chris. Asking her, persisting her, to go to the rooftop were they first met. She was wondering why it was so urgent to go to this particular place and why Chris had wanted to meet here. Her attention snapped back to the door, leading to the rooftop, as it opened. Chris stepped out, with a big bouquet of red roses. Maya looked confused at Chris and walked towards Chris. Chris smiled at her and gave her the bouquet. Maya took it, pointed at them and back at her. Chris nodded, laughing slightly. "I was wondering," Chris suddenly mumbled, feeling very shy," ifyouwantedtogotopromwithme." She rushed the question. Maya looked confused ta her, shaking her head a bit," What did you say..?" Chris took a deep breath and released it," I was wondering..if you wanted to go to prom with me?" Maya had almost laughed at how utterly adorable Chris looked after asking the question, all shy and quite, if it wasn't such a big surprise. "Well," Chris said, assuming Maya's silence meaning she wanted an explanation," You did say you really wanted to buy a pretty dress and stuff your face with food. And you didn't want to go with any of the boys, so I thought, maybe she wants to go with me?" Maya shook her head, shocking Chris for a moment. Maya couldn't get a word our of her mouth. She, instead of answering, hugged Chris close. "So that's a yes?" Chris asked, sighing deeply of relive. "You bet ya it is," Maya said. She couldn't get over the fact that somebody would actually do such a terribly sweet thing to her. What would she ever do without her best friend?


	7. Chapter 7

"I kind of like the purple one better," Chris said, looking at Maya in a red dress. Maya nodded her head. The girls were shopping for prom dresses. Chris had one already. It was a strapless dark-blue one, decorated with star-like sprinkles. It was long and flow-y. Maya thought Chris looked so pretty in it, she slightly squealed. They left that store after Maya had changed clothes again. The next store was a few feet from the last one. Maya's eyes instantly saw a beautiful dark purple dress. The top half was full of glitters, but not over-the-top. "I want that one," Maya breathed out. Chris laughed. "You look like a love-struck puppy." Maya took the dress to the changing-room and put it on. As soon as she had squeezed herself in it, fitting perfectly, she emerged from the changing-room. Maya saw Chris' mouth hanging open, she looked suspired, happy and shocked at the same time. "That looks so beautiful on you," Chris said, she walked to Maya. Maya squealed softly, she felt so happy. That was, until she saw the price-tag. "What's wrong?" Chris asked, hugging Maya, seeing her expression change. "It's too expensive.." "How much?" Chris asked. "It's like..40 to expensive..more than I have." Chris pulled Maya into the changing-room. Maya changed from the dress back into her normal clothes. Chris took the dress and went to bring it back. At least that's what Maya thought..

Maya emerged from the changing-room and walked outside, her eyes went wide and her mouth open in a gasp. Chris stood there with a big bag that had the logo of the store on it and a big smile on her face. "Here ya go," Chris said and handed her the bag. _Oh no she didn't.. _Maya thought. Maya took the bag, opened it and took out the content. She pulled out the dark purple dress she had just fitted. She stared back at Chris. "Why?' she asked softly. Chris looked shocked as she saw Maya's eyes water. "why are you so sweet to me?" Maya asked, as the tears began to flow. Chris walked to her and hugged her tight. "Because it looked perfect on you, you deserve it, it makes you even more beautiful than you are now," Chris said, she took Maya's chin in her grasp, making Maya look at her. Chris smiled fondly as she wiped the tears of Maya's face. "You liked it so much. My heart shattered when you looked like a kicked puppy once you saw the price-tag.." Maya hugged Chris back and pushed her head in the crook of Chris' neck. "At least allow me to pay you the money I have," Maya sighed. "I'll take that," Chris chuckled. Maya felt so much love and warmth towards her best friend. She couldn't' live without her and the other way around.

"So," Chris' voice sounded from over the phone," Pick you up at 8 p.m.?" Maya smiled brightly. Tonight was the night. School prom night to be exact. "Yeah," she said," sounds good." She told Chris her goodbye and hung up. She had like 2 hours to get ready. She didn't have dinner yet, because she knew the prom had a lot of food, so she didn't need anything yet. Her stomach disagreed and let her know. "Shhh, belly," Maya said, while rubbing her belly," You're gonna get some food soon enough." She went upstairs to get her stuff ready. She found her shoes she had bought by her dress under in the closet in the hall. Her earrings and necklace were at the place she left them, on her desk in her room. "I only need to dress up," Maya muttered to herself, thinking," Put on my dress, make-up, accessories, do my hair and shoes." Her stomach rumbled again. "Maybe I should eat something light…" Maya pondered," If I eat a bit now, my stomach will be empty when I arrive at prom." She went downstairs towards the kitchen. She opened the cupboard and grabbed a bowl and the pack of cereals. She quickly ate her bowl of cereal, when she saw that she had only half-an-hour left. She went back upstairs and pulled her dress out of the closet. She stared at it for a moment, still not really believing Chris' had bought it for her. Well, kinda bought it for her, she couldn't let her pay everything. She smiled and put on the dress. It felt so comfy and it looked so good on her! She felt excited all over again. The magic of the dress. She walked inside the bathroom and tried several things with her hair. She eventually choose to put up her hair, with a pair of loose hanging hairs, with a lot of barrettes. She went back into her room to put on her make-up. She was busy with her earrings, her necklace already around her neck, when the doorbell rang. Maya's big smile returned to her face. She just couldn't keep her excitement in. There was her date!


	8. Chapter 8

Chris stood for Maya's door, nervous as she was, having a little package in her hand. She put her smile on as soon as the door opened. Her eyes widened when she saw Maya. She looked absolutely stunning. Her mouth was agape and she blinked rapidly. Maya had a confused expression on her face. "…What is wrong?" Maya asked," Does my hair look weird or did my mascara leak?" She rushed to the mirror in the hall to look. Chris followed her into the house and closed the door, finally out of her shocked state. "No, no, no!" Chris said quickly, grabbing Maya's shoulders," It's just..you look absolutely-" Chris took a deep breath "-stunning. Like. Really, really, rrreeeaalllyyy beautiful." Maya blushed heavily. "Your hair looks really pretty, the make-up suits you well, good choice by the way, and your dress is beautiful. It makes your curves look even better." Chris looked seriously at Maya," Do you even realize how good you look?" Maya nodded her head. Chris eyebrow cocked. Realization hit Maya and she shook her head. "I didn't….know," she looked surprised. Chris hugged her," Now you know.." "Yeah," Maya said," Thank you."

Both girls walked towards the venue where the prom was happening. A big hall covered in decorations. The theme was, beside kind of ironic, True Love. "What is this for ridiculous theme?" Maya asked laughing. Chris chuckled," Probably something the girls came up with." "Definitely." They laughed as they walked towards the bar. "Well," Chris said softly, whispering in Maya's ear," You are my true love.." Maya stopped in her tracks, but smiled. "I need something to drink," Chris said. "Or what?" Maya asked," You're not going to dance?" Chris nodded. Maya looked surprised at her. "Really?" Maya asked," You don't dance..?" Chris blushed slightly," Not really. I mean, sure, when I'm alone or with friends and they have good music.." Maya giggled softly, Chris could be so cute. "Well, I know for an instance," Maya said matter-of-factly," that you're an amazing dancer." Chris almost spat out her drink laughing loudly. Maya laughed with her. Once they've calmed down, Maya said:"You're with friends, at least if I'm your friend, so you could go and dance.." Chris looked stunned at her. "Are you actually asking me for a dance?" Her eyebrow cocked in its usual way and a grin on her lips. Maya blushed and looked away. "You look so cute~" "Stop it." "Stop what?" "This." "Well," Chris said," just so you know. I'd actually love to dance with you." Chris took a sip of her drink. "But..?" Maya said," It's not good music?" Chris shrugged," I haven't finished my drink to start with," she took another sip," and yes. Not quite the music I like. It needs to be a bit up-beat, if you know what I mean…" Maya smiled. She had a plan.

Maya walked towards the DJ booth. She had asked if the DJ's took requests and the answer was yes. She had just been standing with Chris at the bar. They talked about which music they liked. Chris had mentioned some songs, like: Never too late by Three Days Grace, Dynamite by Taio Cruz, but she said SHE LIKED THE VERION BY Alex Goot on YouTube better and of course, it came as no surprise to Maya, Get Lucky by Daft Punk. She liked the last one too, so she was going to request it. "Hey!" she greeted the DJ's loudly, trying to overrule the music," Can you do Get Lucky by Daft Punk?" The DJ nodded. "Thanks!" She quickly went back to Chris.

Chris had just emptied her glass and put it on the counter of the bar. She saw Maya walking towards her. "Hey," she smiled sweetly at her technically-called-date. Maya just smiled at her, grabbed her hands and pulled her towards the dance-floor. "Where are we going?" Chris asked confused. Maya just showed her her devilish smile. As they got onto the dance floor, Maya started to dance to the current song playing. Chris shrugged as she danced along for a bit, not really feeling the groove. The song ended and Maya turned to smile at Chris. Chris still looked confused, until the next song started. Get lucky by Daft Punk began to stream out of the speakers. Maya saw Chris confused expression change to one of surprise then to happiness and then to not-believing-Maya-did-that. As the song played on, Chris began to loosen up and actually dance. Maya began to laugh as Chris made some 'sexy' dance moves as the song sang : "I'm up all night to get some~" They all knew what it actually meant. Chris just made some weird dance moves, intending to get Maya to laugh. Which Maya did, loudly. That's another thing Chris loved about Maya. Her laugh. Her loud ringing carefree laugh. Chris couldn't dance anymore for she was laughing to hard. The song ended and Chris made a final dance move. One arm in the air, like the stance of Saturday Night Fever. Laughing loudly, the girls walked back to the bar to get something to drink. Chris leaned dramatically on the counter. "Phew~ I'm exhausted!" she said, with the emphasis on 'exhausted'. Maya giggled. They ordered their drinks and waited for a bit. Silence had engulfed them. Neither did mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Maya and Chris were standing at the bar, ordering another drink. They listened to the music that played. Content in silence. "Hey," Chris asked," Wanna grab some food?" Maya's eyes lit up for she had forgotten about the yummy food there was at the prom. Currently they were displaying some different kinds of cake. There was a big, prom-themed cake and several cupcakes, pies and an little chocolate cake. Chris went directly to the prom-themed cake. "It looks so sweet," Maya said laughing. The cake was sugar-coated, covered with little heart-shaped candy decorations and other sweet stuff. Very fitting to the theme. "Yeah.." Chris said hesitantly," I think I'll just take an cupcake.."

Maya giggled and nodded her head. Chris looked at the cupcakes as Maya went to grab the knife. "There's a LOT of icing on these cupcakes.." Chris said, big eyes of astonishment. She put some of the icing on her index finger. Maya chuckled," You make better cake." She finally got the knife and went to cut the chocolate cake. But as soon as she turned around, she got icing on her nose. Chris stepped back, retracting her hand from Maya's face. "Looks cute on you," Chris grinned. Maya turned around, grabbing an cupcake. Chris' grin disappeared as soon as she got her face full of icing and cupcake. Maya had literally pushed the whole cupcake on Chris' face. Both girls stood frozen from shock. Chris wiped as much cupcake away as she could. Their eyes met and after a moment of silence their laughter rang through the ballroom. They walked, still laughing, to the bathroom to get themselves cleaned. "I can't believe you actually did that!" Chris laughed. The thick bathroom door drowning out the music, for the most. Maya simply laughed in return. Chris turned on the crane and washed her face. Maya wiped her nose clean with a cloth she had held under the streaming water.

"You started it," she said giggling as she shoved Chris a little. "OI!" Chris said laughing. She tried to reach for the drying cloths at the side of the sink. Maya was faster as she pulled one out of the dispenser. She gently dried Chris' face. "There's my beauty~" Maya sing-sang when she pulled the cloth away from Chris' face. Chris blushed. "Did any cake or icing come on your dress?" Chris asked worried suddenly. Maya shook her head, she had checked already. "Your?" Chris shook her head too," Nothing. Which is good." She smiled warmly at Maya. Maya blushed for a bit. "You know?" Chris said, leaning against the sinks," I'm having a real good time with you. Thanks to you." Maya smiled and closed her eyes for a bit. She was having the time of her life with Chris. There were no words to describe the happiness she felt when being with Chris. She snapped her eyes open when she felt two arms surround her, enveloping her in a warm hug. "Thank you too.." Maya whispered in Chris' ear. Chris sighed deeply and content. They stood for a while like that. "shall we dance again?" Maya asked. Chris pulled back a bit, looking at Maya. Beautiful Maya. She looked at her with hopeful eyes. "If you'd like to," Chris said. Maya nodded her head exited. Chris hugged her again. "How could I ever say no to you.." Maya grinned victoriously.

She pulled Chris along at her hand. "Let's dance" she squealed happily. As they entered the dance floor once again, a new song started. It took a moment before Maya seemed to realize which song it was. "I love this song!" she yelled happily at Chris. "Oh yeah?" Chris asked," I don't know this one." "Well," Maya yelled back," You should!" Chris chuckled," What's it called?" Maya did a swirl," It's Black Widow by Iggy Azalea!" Chris made a face of approval," Sounds nice!" Maya began to dance enthusiastic on the rhythm of the song. Chris tried to keep up, having a bit of trouble with it, for not knowing the song. At a certain moment, Chris began to copy Maya's moves. People around them began to notice it. While Maya just danced away on the song. Chris was pulling the surrounding people with her of copying Maya's moves. The others began to copy Maya too and laughed while doing so. It looked really good if you saw them all dance like that. The song ended and Maya opened her eyes again, she was so lost in the song and feeling so free dancing to it. Suddenly an applause rose from the crowd and a lot of cheering. Maya suddenly realized that people had danced with her, copied her moves and watched her dance. Chris was grinning madly and bowed to the cheering crowd. "Thank you, thank you!" Chris yelled. The crowd laughed and resumed what they were doing before. Maya was still frozen in shock. Chris pulled Maya in for a hug. Her grin never leaving her face," You dance so well, it looked so great. I believe the others thought the same of it." She smiled at Maya. Maya began to blush heavily. She just stared up at Chris, who began to dance with her a bit. Calming down from the slow and calm dancing, she sighed. "Never let me do that again.." she muttered, hiding her head in Chris' shoulder. Chris' soft laugh rang in Maya's ear, a soothing sound to sore ears. "But I like it when you dance like that," Chris grinned," Remember?" Maya looked dup at Chris. Their eyes met. Chris leaned towards Maya's ear and whispered:"Let it go~"


	10. Chapter 10

Maya stared into Chris' eyes as the slow songs faded in to thin air. They didn't really paid mind to the songs. Neither of them knowing, nor liking the songs. The slow music made waste to a quicker, more up-beat song. The dancing crowd suddenly changed from slow dancing or not really dancing, like Maya and Chris had done, to a moving mass of excitement. As the singer's voice rang from the speakers, a lot - if not everyone - began to sing along. "WHEN I MET YOU IN THE SUMMER!" sang the crowd. As the music build itself up again, dropping the beat. Everybody began to jump and dance wildly. Well, what else were they supposed to do when the DJ's were playing Summer from Calvin Harris. It was a hit. The song ended and the crowd was sheering and still dancing. A lot of people, including Chris, were catching their breaths. "I'm so gonna lose my voice if I keep this up," Chris said, her voice sounding hoarse already. Maya laughed," Then you should stop doing it." Chris laughed," Never!" And promptly she began to sing along with the chorus of Trumpets by Jason Derulo.

As the song sang: "I wrote this song just by looking at you." Chris looked at Maya. Maya had a slight red color on her cheeks. The song ended, fading into a slow song again. While the intro played, the DJ turned on the micro-phone and said:" Now here's a song for all the love-birds on the dance floor~" A lot of people disappeared from the dance floor as fast as they could. It was quite a hilarious sight. Maya's eyes began to twinkle. "what?" Chris asked, a bit unsure. "This is-" Maya got interrupted by the DJ. The moment the DJK began to talk, Chris wanted to bite him, just because he cut off Maya. "This is a classic song, I'm sure you all remember it from High School Musical." Chris laughed," I never actually watched it more than 1 time." Chris waited for Maya to finish her sentence, who decided to do just that,"- Can I Have This Dance from High School Musical 3.." Chris looked at the couples surrounding them, already dancing on the love-song. She looked back at Maya. She could see Maya was torn, she wanted to dance to it with Chris, cause she really liked this song, but wouldn't that make it awkward? Would Chris actually want to dance with her on this love song..? Or should she just leave and sit on the toilet until the song was finished..? Suddenly Chris took a step away from Maya and bowed deeply. She reached out her hand. "My dear Maya," she said, quite softly so only Maya could hear," Can I have this dance?"

Maya blushed, she could've cried, she liked the gesture so much. She quickly grabbed Chris' hand and pulled her into a hug. Chris chuckled softly. "I'd do anything for you," Chris said, to Maya and Maya only. Maya gulped, a big lump in her throat. She just nodded her head. The song began to play on its fullest, the singers' voices reaching out of the speakers. Maya placed her one hand on Chris' shoulder and the other in Chris' other hand. Chris had her free hand on Maya's hip. Looking at the dancing position, Chris would be the man in the situation and Maya the woman. Though a bit weird, two girls dancing an lovers' dance, they looked like a perfect fit. Maya's purple dress flowed around her as Chris' twirled her. Chris own blue dress swaying to the beat. The song played in the background, although the song got drown out by the concentrations and the ecstasy both girls had when they danced with each other. Looking in each other's eyes.

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide_

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) Wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you throw it all

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) Wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high enough and no oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

The song faded and made place for another song. Neither Maya nor Chris noticed, they were still dancing with each other. Softly swaying to the beat, dancing in each other's arms. They danced until the music stopped and the others had left. The prom was over, but not for those veer dancing girls. Entranced by each other. They were still living their best prom night ever.

The wallflower and the class-princess.

They should have never met..

But they did.


End file.
